halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:I love bees
Title Just for clarification, the game was never named "Haunted Apiary." There was a forum created for the ARG that had to give a name for it in its title, so it chose "The Haunted Apiary (aka System Peril Distributed Reflex or ilovebees)". No official title was ever given during the durration of the game, but 4orty2wo (the company that made it) now calls it "I Love Bees" on their website. During the game, no one refered to the game as "Haunted Apiary", that was just the name of a forum. It is the name of the Wikipedia page because it was thought that "Haunted Apiary" looks more official than the childish "I Love Bees." --Dragonclaws 18:13, 24 July 2006 (UTC) Deletion? :On August 9, RelentlessRogue nominated the ilovebees pages for deletion, saying: "I Love Bees" is fan fiction, and all related aticles are being deleted. For why, see Halopedia: Standards. The final descision was to keep the articles. The discussion of the nomination is below: *'Keep' I do not believe ILB should be considered on the same order as fanfiction; 4orty2wo was hired by Microsoft to write it, and then Bungie looked it over. Although it may be not accepted by Bungie as offical canon, this is not just something posted on fanfiction.net. ILB was a massive campaign to promote Halo 2 publicity, therefore it has relevence in this wiki. Recent interviews say that while Bungie is a fan of Nylund's novels, they were going to rewrite the story of how Johnson escaped from the Flood in the graphic novel; does this mean that First Strike should also be considered fanfiction and removed from Halopedia? Also, the Dead or Alive crossover makes direct references to the ILB plotline, as well as a page in the gallery of the graphic novel. Whether or not these offshoots may be considered official canon, I believe that because Bungie was officially involved in the development, they have relevence here. --Dragonclaws 09:17, 10 August 2006 (UTC) *'Keep' I agree with Dragonclaws. Although I have not researched ILB in great detail, it has been stated that it was a Microsoft/Bungie sponsered production designed to promote Halo 2, similar to how the Cortana letters promoted Halo: CE. The deletion of ALL ILB content would be a mistake. --CrzyAznSprtn 13:06, 10 August 2006 (UTC) *'Keep' I agree there is no real reason to delete the article on ILB if Wikipedia has one why not us after all we are the Halo Wiki -Climax Viod 19:45, 10 August 2006 (UTC) *'Keep'ILB was paid for by Microsoft to promote Halo it and other ILB articles shouldn't be deleted. --210.174.41.209 15:15, 11 August 2006 (UTC) *'Keep' I removed the deletion template because it is agreed that ILB is NOT a fanfiction, contrary to what RelentlessRogue thinks. There are many facts taht state ILB was sponsored by Bungie and by Microsoft to promote Halo 2. Therefore, this is not a reason for deleted. --CrzyAznSprtn 15:19, 11 August 2006 (UTC) **RelentlessRogue actually put the delete template on all ILB pages. So since its decided to keep ILB we need to remove all his delete templates. *'Keep' I agree that ILB is not fanfiction and should be kept on Halopedia as it is part of the Halopedia Universe. --Esemono 03:31, 12 August 2006 (UTC) *'KEEP' If all related links from I love bees is too be deleted you might as well delete all the links from all the novels. From what I understand the reason for deleating is because it is related to a fan fiction. Since all the Halo novels would have to be written by a fan you can call it a fan fiction. So if you delete all links from ilovebees then delete all the links from there as well. *'POINT SET MATCH' - The people of Bungie did not originally consider this to be official Canon for Halo, since 4orty 2wo was basically allowed to do whatever they wanted with the game. However, in the 7/28/06 edition of the 1up show, Bungie employee Frankie stated that Ilovebees was being "embraced as canon" by Bungie. The video can be viewed at the 1up show site or by copying this link and fastforwarding to the 27min mark: mms://zdmedia.wmod.llnwd.net/a111/o1/1UP/1upshow_0307_320x180.wmv -- 210.174.41.209 07:36, 16 August 2006 (UTC) *Even if its already decided, my $.02, KEEP as many have said Bungie embraces it as canon, and some parts have been included in story, i.e. Johnson being a Spartan 1.--Vlad3163 07:00, 1 December 2006 (UTC) Hurricane :Lulz "Dude, it's a hurricane. Put the phone down" xD Cleanup A request for cleanup, eh? Could anyone give me some pointers as to what exactly needs to be cleaned up? Thanks. The 888th Avatar (Talk) 11:05, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, personally I'm not sure it adequately explains the subject. Some of the background stuff seems more like it describes the mechanics of the game rather than what it basically was. It's a very complex subject and hard to describe thoroughly. This is probably the issue. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:53, 22 March 2009 (UTC) I love Bees is now Officially NOT CANON I reference this interview with Joe Staten: http://halostory.bungie.org/staten102204.html "HSP: If you were to define what is and isn't Halo story canon, would the I Love Bees stuff make the cut? JS: The Bees would not make the cut. Those guys basically did their own thing with very little Bungie input (save for massaging and approving the initial plot-treatment). While we helped define the boundaries of their fiction, we let them do what they thought best. And I think the game turned out great." As far as keeping it in Halopedia, we should most certainly clearly mark I Love Bees articles with the disclaimer that information contained is Not Canon. TailSpin 21:11, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Now? That's an old interview. It is noted in the Canon? section of this article, as well as a later quote from Frank O'Connor that it is being "embraced as canon". --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:47, 19 June 2009 (UTC) What purpose did i love bees ever serve for the Halo canon? It doesn't seem to bear much, if any relevance at all to the series. I don't know a great deal about it, but I think it's very out of place in the Halo context. 08:29, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :It's a sidestory initially created to not be canon. It was, however, officially produced, canon or no. The Dead or Alive crossover, also not canon, seems to exist in the same universe. Now certain little parts of the story are being "embraced as canon". Optican, of Halo 3: ODST, was first mentioned in i love bees, for instance. --Dragonclaws(talk) 08:49, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Exactly. Just look at the Halo Encyclopedia. As flawed as it is, it very intentionally includes numerous elements from i love bees.-- [[User:Rusty-112|''' Rusty ]][[User talk:Rusty-112| - ]][[User:Rusty-112| 112 ''']] 16:37, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I Love bees is now canon Frank O' Conner has stated that i love bees is now canon That 'unkown entity' your talking about is the AI Melissa Tayd0gta (talk) 22:11, April 1, 2014 (UTC)